macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 74th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Balloons *'Bandleader Mickey Mouse ''(The Walt Disney Company) (to promote House of Mouse, Retired) - 1st and only time''' *Blue - (Nickelodeon) (to promote Blue's Big Musical: The Movie) 2nd time *Big Bird (Sesame Workshop) (Retired) - 13th and last time *Rugrats (Nickelodeon) (Tommy gains a barret, to promote Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) - 4th time *'Jeeves ''(Ask.com) ''- 1st time' *Honey Nut Cheerios Bee - 2nd Time (General Mills) *'Ronald McDonald ''(McDonald's Corporation) - ''1st time' *Millennium Snoopy (United Media) (to celebrate Peanuts' 50th Birthday and pays tribute to Charles M. Schulz) - 2nd time *Arthur Read (Random House Children's Publishing) ''(to promote Arthur's Perfect Christmas) - 4th time *Rocky and Bullwinkle ''(Universal Studios) ''(Rocky was Removed from Parade/to promote The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkles VHS and DVDs Releases, Retired) - 3rd and last time *Dexter's Laboratory '''(Cartoon Network) (to promote Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip''s VHS and DVDs Releases, Retired) - 3rd and last time *[[Cassie|'''Dragon Tales' Cassie]]' ''(Sony Pictures Family Entertainment) ''- 1st time' *Barney the Dinosaur (Lyrick Studios) ''- 7th time *Clifford the Big Red Dog ''(Scholastic) (First time since 1996, to promote the TV Series Clifford the Big Red Dog) - 7th time Heritage Balloons * ABC Bouncing Balls (Sesame Workshop) ''- 13th time Novelty Balloons *Ice Cream Cone ''(Macy's) - 14th time *White Macy's Stars (Red text) (Macy's) - 15th time *Pumpkins (Macy's) - 9th time *Flying Fish ''(Macy's) ''- 4th time *White Macy's Stars (Green text) ''(Macy's) ''- 15th time *Americana Spheres ''(Macy's) ''- 2nd time *Basketball and Football ''(Macy's) ''- 10th time *Harold the Fireman ''(Macy's) ''- 5th time *Cloe the Holiday Clown ''(Macy's) ''- 7th time *'The Holiday Elf ''(John Deere Company) - 1st time''' *Snowstars ''(Macy's) ''(Retired) - 13th time Floats * Tom Turkey * Cornucopia * Blue's Clues * World of Greendog * Friends for Life * The Three Little Pigs * The Old Lahaina Luau * Flights of Fancy (Retired) * Mother Earth * Amazing Creatures of the Wild * Soaring Spirits Canoe * The World of Wiggle (Retired) * M&M's Network * Fifty State Quarter Stagecoach * Wakin’ Up (Retired) * Statue of Liberty * The Ship of State * Pep Rally * Road to the Future * Santaland Express * Simple Simon's Fair * Barney's Night Before Christmas * Winter Holiday (Retired) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Santa's Sleigh Toy Floats: * Rocking Lobster * Rocking Lion * Rocking Snail * Rocking Turtle * Rocking Horse Clown Cars: * Dog Catcher * Ambulance * Rolling Bath Tub * Firetruck Specialty Units: * Jamaica Folklore Rod Puppets * Big Red Shoe Car * New York City Police Department Mounted Patrol Performers and Celebrities *The Corrs; performed "Breathless" *Emeril Lagasse *Steve Burns *The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street *Ann Hampton Callaway; performed "One Brick at a Time" *Old Lahaina Luau Hula Dancers *Miss America 2001 Angela Perez Baraquio *Joe Torre *The New York Yankees *Sara Evans *Jennifer Day *Kenny Chesney; performed "Me and You" *Jeff Corwin *Baha Men; performed "Who Let the Dogs Out" *Jo Dee Messina; performed "Dare to Dream" *Ronald McDonald and The McKids *Innosense; performed "Say no More" *Tito Puente Jr.; performed "Dance Dance" *LFO; performed "West Side Story" *Nikki McCray *The Cast of Passions *BBMak; performed "Still on your Side" *Rascal Flatts; performed "Praying for Daylight" *Aaron Carter; performed "I Want Candy" *Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. *Mikaila; performed "So in Love with Two" *Andrea McArdle; performed "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" *Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus Marching Bands * Lincoln High School Patriot Marching Band * Ohio University Marching 110 * Blue Springs Golden Regiment Marching Band * Walterboro High School Band of Blue * Spirit of Waxahachie Indian Band * "Mighty Sound of Maryland" Marching Band * Clovis West High School Marching Band * Elko High School Pride of Nevada Marching Band * Homewood High School Patriot Band * Science Hill High School Topper Band * NYPD Marching Band * Cheshire High School Marching Ram Band * Bergenfield High School Marching Band Clowns * Western Clowns * Bowling Hall Clowns * Circus Clowns * Funny Firefighter Brigade Performance Groups * America Sings! * Mike Miller Dance Team * Dallas Tap Dazzlers * Starmakers Dance Company * Texas University Strutters * Universal Cheerleaders Association Category:Lineups Category:2000s Parades